Koishi's Subconscious Sightseeings
by FLaNnAHmInA
Summary: A collection of various tales of Koishi Komeiji's wanderings and adventures as she floats around Gensokyo with some friends.. *Very small side note, first fanfic!*
1. Chapter 1

"**ALLIGATORS~~~!**" Koishi yelled and flailed her arms. Then she realized she was sitting in her bed at home. Koishi sighed and briefly recalled her dream of playing croquet with alligators. Actually, she couldn't remember whether they were alligators or crocodiles. Anyway, one of the gators had worn a pretty blue and red polka dotted bow tie. That one was her favorite. After the game she and her gators flew on winged apples and dinosaurs to have a tea party with Ms. Giraffe. There they ate milk and had crumpets. They also had a thingy from the outside world that looked like a thin, flat, black box that showed pretty and funny moving pictures. After the party Koishi-

Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Koishi rolled off of her bed, then stood up and walked over to stand in front of the door.

"It's you big sister koishi, may i come in?"

Koishi lightly gasped with excitement. She loved her big sister very much. _Very_ much. SO much, if she was to try to show her love the world would probably explode. Or maybe only she would explode. She didn't know.

"Okay~"

Big-sis-Satori opened the door and nearly walked into Koishi's face. Koishi laughed. Satori gasped a little, but smiled.

"You can come down to eat now if you want, ok Koishi? Breakfast is ready."

"Okay~ Are Okuu and Orin there?"

"Yes, they are."

"Yaaaaay!" Koishi clapped happily.

At the dining table Koishi told her big sister and Okuu and Orin and the rest of sister's pets about her dream.

"I wonder what the gator would've looked like with a striped tie instead of a bowtie." Okuu idly thought aloud while munching on a piece of toast.

"Maybe liked bowties better." Orin chimed in, biting off a chunk of her fried mackerel.

Okuu paused. "Koishi said it was an alligator."

Orin blinked. "I thought it was a crocodile.."

"It was an alligator."

"Or was it~"

"Seriously, she said it was an alligator."

"Crocodile."

"Alligator."

"_Crocodile._"

"_Alligator."_

"Hippopotamus!"

The hell raven and the kasha paused but laughed, silver-haired satori somehow between them, even though she hadn't been there before and they hadn't noticed anything. Just another aspect of Koishi's ability. Or was it? Neither of them were sure of whether her "vanishing-from-one's-conscious-mind" trick affected other beings besides humans. Maybe they were just so ignorant at the time they really hadn't noticed her? Well anyway, the two continued eating.

"Big sis?" Koishi asked while chewing some of her breakfast

"Yes?"

"Pick a number from 9 to H."

Satori laughed. She understood.

"But theres only one thing to pick,"

"You got it! Yaay~ Now pick a food."

"Hm.. Yakisoba?"

"Okay thank you sister," Koishi swallowed and smiled.

_Yakisoba had eight letters. The letters were Y, A, K, I, S, O, B, and A. Four syllables. Eight divided by four was two. Two letters would have to be taken away from Yakisoba. The letters in Two were T, W, and O. Take away the O from Yakisoba. T was closer to the beginning of the alphabet. Out of all the letters in Yakisoba, S was closest to T. Take away the S. That left Yakiba. This had six letters. Three syllables. Three sixes? This reminded Koishi of her vampire friend. That wizard's succubus servant too._

"Im'a gonna go to Koumakan~ Bye bye sister! Bye bye pets!" Koishi suddenly exclaimed as she hopped up from her seat at the dining table and waved to everyone, having finished her breakfast.

"Oh, ok then.. Be safe Koishi, don't get into trouble," Satori smiled, but said sadly.

"Come back really soon," Orin added, she and Okuu waving.

"Okay~" Koishi chirped as she skipped off.

Meanwhile, Cirno, Daiyousei, and Rumia peered over the Scarlet Mansion's gatekeeper, who was sitting and stitching some severely injured dolls and stuffed toys. The three peered at the toys, and at the gatekeeper, then back at the toys.

"What happened to these poor toys?" Daiyousei asked as she held up a panda bear with it's head ripped off.

"They were broken, so I was put with fixin em'," The gatekeeper replied as held up a newly stitched doll with golden locks.

"I wonder who broke them," Cirno said as she played with a fuzzy brown bear, who's arms limply fell off after five seconds.

Flandre swung her legs back and forth, lightly beating the side of her bed. She silently waited for Sakuya to come back with her toys. She was bored. She hoped her toys came back soon.. She felt lonely.

_Very_ lonely...


	2. Chapter 2

"laLa~laLa~La~lalalaLa~"

Koishi sung as she skipped down the streets of the ancient city. She was going out to see her friend Flan. Koishi wondered how she was doing. It was sad that Flan was lonely all the time. At least they would get to play together. Then, for the moment, Flan wouldn't feel lonely!

"Yaayy~" Koishi smiled at the thought.

" Yo, satori kid," A woman with a sake dish and a red horn on her forehead waved from atop one of the roofs of a house and jumped down, briefly raising a cloud of dust and having a crater appear.

"Yuugiiiiii~!" Koishi gleefully cheered and went to hug her friend.

"Heheh~ Where ya goin now eh?" The tall Oni patted the small satori which currently wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Im'a visiting Flan! She's probably lonely again. I don't like it when she feels sad." Koishi looked up at Yuugi and said with a slightly sad smile.

"Well, thats nice at least. Good to see you're makin some friends. Hows your sister doin huh?" Yuugi unclasped the small satori and heaved her up onto her broad shoulders. Koishi giggled~

"She's good. So are Okuu and Orin. We talked about gators and crocodiles at breakfast. It was fun," Koishi laughed as the Oni woman took giant steps forward.

"That's interestin. I don't suppose you'd like some sake huh?" Yuugi laughed and threw her dish up, then balanced it on her horn.

Koishi giggled. Yuugi was a funny, tall, strong, woman who said lots of silly things if she drank a lot - as in, a _lot_. Koishi liked her. She rarely ever left the ancient city though.

"Big sis says not to drink anything funny from an Oni until I'm older. Do you think I'm older now? I dunno anymore.." Koishi rest her chin on Yuugi's head.

"If anything, you're certainly growing every day. Maybe you can't drink, but you're a big girl." The Oni woman ruffled Koishi's hair under her black sun hat.

Koishi smiled. However, "But I can drink! Can't everyone drink?"

Yuugi paused.

…

"Well.. eh.."

"We drink everyday right? I alwaysalwaysALWAYS drink water and apple juice and stuff."

Yuugi sighed with relief. _That's_ what she meant. Whew. Should've known anyway.

"Well ok, yeah. I mean drinking alcohol and things." Yuugi breathed out.

"Ohhh.."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before Koishi spoke up again and shattered it.

"You have lots of friends right?"

"Of course I do, why ask?"

"Well sometimes the Ancient city is really really quiet sooo.." Koishi paused "I thought you'd be lonely too."

Yuugi stopped again for a bit, then picked Koishi off her shoulders and squeezed her in a warm hug. Koishi smiled and wrapped her arms around the Oni again in response. Yuugi laughed.

"I'm not very lonely. Nothing to worry bout at all. Trust me."

"Yayy~" Koishi cheered. The tall Oni woman put her on her shoulders again and this time skipped while the two hummed together.

"Do you ever go outside of the Ancient city?" Koishi asked after another few seconds.

"Well, once, but that was a really long time again."

"You should come with me to leche-Flan's house!" Koishi squealed.

"Eh- 'leche-flan'?" Yuugi blinked

"Flandre," Koishi beamed. "Miss Remilia's lil sis!"

"Oh.. huh. I heard of that Remilia kid. Didn't know she had a little sister. Ok, i don't really know anything about her anyway."

"Flan can be really nice! And I heard Miss Remilia can be scary if u get her mad but she's also nice too."

_**Can be **__really nice… huh. _

"Ah, we're at the exit. Off you go satori."

"Aww.. Aren't you coming?"

Yuugi paused. It would be interesting to see the surface again.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Yaaaayyyy~~!"

"**Forbidden Barrage: Catadioptric!" **

The green garbed gatekeeper dashed down the dark basement hall as shining trail after shining trail of damaku rocketed forward, bouncing off the floors and walls. Behind her, the source of the frightening attacks, was a girl with blonde hair and a red dress. Her face was one shining glee, sincere but with the intense, burning eager to annihilate. Her laugh was one of insanity, absolute joy and insanity.

The gatekeeper, Meiling, grunted and groaned. So much for bringing in some stuff toys without having some playtime. She liked Flandre, the gleeful child trailing behind her, but her loneliness built up very often, and when someone finally came into her dark room, she was eager to do _something_, _anything_ with them. Something that included any kind of interaction. This was either playtime, playtime, or playtime. Or you could get out of her room quickly to avoid all options. Or, your name could be Remilia, or Sakuya, or Patchouli Knowledge. Flandre would never attack those three, unless they deliberately let her. But everyone else counted as a possible playmate. Unless she could be kept calm and given the social interaction she wanted, without having to play danmaku, the result of which Meiling was experiencing was inevitable, unavoidable.

Meiling sighed. Sakuya would be waiting for her at her post. She was about one or two minutes late.


End file.
